


New Apartment

by BlainelovesKurt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlainelovesKurt/pseuds/BlainelovesKurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic about klaine living in their first apartment together</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Apartment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quirkygleegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quirkygleegirl).



> A fic for Cathy's (quirkygleegirl) birthday. She wanted first day in new apartment!Klaine so here is a drabble/short fic about that.

Blaine held the picture up carefully, his eyes narrowed slightly as he determined the perfect place for it to hang. He finally found the spot and hung it on the hook before turning around. "What do you think, Kurt?"

"It looks perfect, honey," Kurt commented peeking his head around the corner to look over at the picture. "Come help me sort through our dishes."

"Of course, sweetheart." Blaine smiled, giving Kurt a small kiss as he walked into the kitchen and started sorting out the dishes by which cupboard they would go in. He looked around their brand new kitchen with a grin. "It's going to be nice knowing that Rachel can't just-" Blaine was cut off as Rachel walked in with Santana, boxes in their hands.

"That I can't just what?" Rachel asked, setting the box down and putting her hands on her hip.

"I was just saying to Kurt that it's going to be nice to have our own apartment, Rachel." Blaine blushed when he saw Rachel had heard.

"Blaine was referring to how you always come home when Kurt and Blaine are having sex and interrupt them." Santana supplied with a leer

"Well if you weren't having sex in the middle of the day, all the time-"

"Rachel, we're not having this conversation again. We moved out and that's the end of it. Santana, that wasn't what Blaine meant and you know it," Kurt interrupted, eyes closed in irritation. "Now can you go put those boxes in the bedroom so Blaine and I can go through them later."

Rachel looked offended before picking up the box she'd set down and followed Santana.

"And don't you dare go through our boxes, Satan."

"I doubt there's much to find, Hummel. You two are so vanilla" Santana said, voice coming down the hallway. Kurt rolled his eyes, turning back to the boxes.

"That is what I meant though, Kurt." Blaine smirked referring to Santana's earlier comment.

"I know." Kurt grinned leaning over to kiss Blaine and squeezing his hand as he pulled away. "But you know how they are."

"I know how they are." Blaine confirmed "Do you want to prove Santana wrong for old times sake and show them how unvanilla our sex life really is? Maybe christen this room." Blaine raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"My exhibitionist," Kurt smiled fondly his hand coming up to stroke across Blaine's face. "That sounds tempting, honey. But I want our first time in our new apartment to be special and intimate."

"Oh, of course, sweetheart." Blaine said kissing Kurt again. "Another time?"

"Another time." Kurt confirmed, handing Blaine a cup to be put in the cupboard. Blaine set down the cup gently, looking at Kurt adoringly. "But that doesn't mean we can't do anything else." Blaine laughed, moving in closer and capturing Kurt into a kiss. Kurt's hand came up to cradle Blaine's head in his hands while Blaine found his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist pulling him closer. They kissed for awhile longer until Rachel and Santana, who were taking a suspiciously long time in their room finally came back.

"Wanky."

"Santana, come on." Rachel whispered pointedly, looking away from Kurt and Blaine. "We'll see ourselves out. Those were the last two boxes."

Blaine moved to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder as they moved out of the kiss, his arms still wrapped around Kurt's waist, as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine holding him close. "Thanks for all your help."

"Yeah, it would've taken so much more time without you two." Kurt told them brightly.

"We didn't mind. Right, Santana?"

"Yeah, sure. I had a look through that box of yours, Blainers. It's amazing what you can find out about people even when you lived with them for a few years." Santana commented lightly as Blaine's face filled with horror

"You had no right."

"Hey, you two are both adults, more power too you. I just didn't think innocent little Blainers had it in him to use some of those things. Nice job Hummel."

Kurt gave Santana a deadly glare as Rachel grabbed her arm. "Come on, Santana. I think it's time to go."

Kurt continued to glare until Santana was out of sight. Blaine sighed in irritation. "We should've brought those two boxes in ourselves," Kurt said, resigned.

"Well, the harm is done. It just gave Santana more false beliefs about us. I don't really mind that much."

Kurt hugged Blaine with a slight smile. "My sweet Blaine," He kissed Blaine softly. "There we were."

"There we were." Blaine concluded kissing Kurt back, unpacking their apartment forgotten.


End file.
